nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Ease Up
"Ease Up" is the nineteenth track on Nicki Minaj's first mixtape, Playtime Is Over. The song features guest vocals by rapper Ru Spits. Lyrics [[Nicki Minaj]] (2x) Where my niggas that getting they Gs up? (Gs up) In the back when you rollin' your trees up (trees up) Where my niggas that getting they freeze up? And gettin' they tease up, just tell 'em to ease up (ease up) I don't know what they take me for And I don't know what they hate me for; I get cake fa-sho And I don't know how to take it slow I'm the type to get right, stay in the limelight 1: [[Nicki Minaj]] These broke niggas always reading up Niggas see me in the beam & they speedin' up I'm like duke holler at me when your G's are up Oh, that's the Kanye piece? Throw your Jesus up When I say I'm bout my guap, I don't mean 'amole It's like I'm being watched, I don't me a rollie I'm half past 7 o'clock all by my lonely Spits got the dessie on cock & wanna bone me (Blocka) Bitches gettin' mad cause they know they can't (stop her) Nickname should be TV the way they (watch her) Run with a (shotter) Gotta be at least 6 feet to break me (off proper) Chorus 2: [[Nicki Minaj]] I'm at the bar gettin' Remy on rocks I'm comin' for these rap bitches if they ready or not (yeah) You know the girl, I already was hot You tell em fuck a new bitch, I want a veteran spot Look, it's Nicki M. in the place so stay back I stay around the white like I'm Pat Sajack Plus I had my A game up since 8-track I'm Diddy with the flow, “take that, take that” My flow say (cha-ching) and my flow say (cheese) I ain't got a bag but my wrist say freeze Dick em, trick em, I know how to pick em Stick em, ha-ha-ha, stick em If you wanna me sweat me, then baby let me Tell you I'm not like them other girls you been with Cause I know you think I'm sexy, you wanna sex me Rollin with the fifth, we make hits, when make chips, bitch 3: [[Ru Spits]] I don't know what you chasin' dog 'Cause I don't got patience for (nope, nope) All these dudes that be hatin' ya'll Cause money we be takin more, gettin' cake for sure Only think about makin' more Grey Azzure make drag, let it scrape the floor Don't get mad when I take your broad Rock stone, can't trace the flaw So in a way, I guess you could say I was made to ball Act out and the K applaud Me and Nicki gon' pave the coarse You wanna play the boss, you gon learn how to take a loss Of coarse I'm back, kid still torch the track Gettin paper like Office Max Branch house with the horse to match Pink gems, with the cross attached, hit you then I toss the mack So, Gs up, niggas get your Bs up Chick act up, tell a hoe to ease up In the back of the club, home roll that weed up If you wanna jump bad, a beat down's the out come Chorus Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Playtime Is Over Category:2007